While physicians typically prescribe medications to patients using a trade name, generic versions of the medication are often available at a significantly lower price. When the patient fills a prescription, the pharmacy may offer to provide a generic version, when available at that pharmacy, thus lowering the amount paid by the patient. Generic pharmaceuticals, however, may be manufactured and provided by any of a number of sources. Some patients may hold a higher trust or preference for some generic manufacturers as compared to others. The patient, however, usually isn't provided with a selection between multiple generic sources by the pharmacy; instead, the patient who elects to receive a generic medication will simply be provided with the generic pharmaceutical that the pharmacy happens to have on hand.